Let's Not Wait Till the Water Runs Dry
by kougamie
Summary: Inuyasha says something to test the water's of their relationship.Rated for language.


Let's Not Wait Till the Water Runs Dry…..I don't own Inuyasha or the song"Water Runs Dry"by Boyz 2 Men.I hope you Enjoy the story and PLZ Review!!!!It's my first story in a loooooong time.;]

Inuyasha: 24 Miroku:23 They're in the last years of college ;]

Kagome: 22 Sango: 23

"**Dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha said, slamming the door to their upper-class apartment closed. "I wish you would stop being so stubborn and just listen to me! You KNOW how Kikyou is! She was just trying to piss you off! What she did didn't mean a thing to me please try to understand that!" Kagome rolled her eyes saying," Oh don't give me that bull," she drops her bags on the floor."You enjoyed her whispering whatever she was saying in your ear!!! I should've just left you with her so you two could finish your little love fest!"Kagome said and glared hard at him. If looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead right now.**

_We don't even talk anymore. And we don't even know what we argue about. Don't even say I love you no more. Cause saying how we feel is no longer allowed…._

**Inuyasha growled and threw his arms up in the air in defeat."You know what Kagome? You're right!!Maybe you shoulda left me! At least she actually pays attention to me and has shown me more love than you have in weeks! You happy now Kagome? You win okay!!!"**

_Some people will work things out and some just don't know how to change…._

**As soon as he said that he regretted it. Kagome's sparkling ocean blue eyes filled up with angry tears and she bit her lip in shame. 'Say something asshole', he thought to himself but words wouldn't form. The scene of her crying in front of him made his heart ache but he was frozen to the spot. He watched as Kagome ran out of the apartment whom jumped into her red mustang and drove off. He broke out of his daze and felt like smashing his head through a wall. Sure, they had had recent arguments before but this one takes the cake in his book. He had ran off the last thing that meant anything to him. Shit, she was his everything and he blew it. "Damn."He said to himself and sat on the couch."I'ma dumbass."**

_Let's not wait till the water runs dry. We might watch our whole lives pass us by. Let's not wait till the water runs dry. We'll make the biggest mistakes of our lives. Don't do it baby…._

**Kagome drove until she reached her best friend, Sango's house. She called her on her cell phone. "Hey I'm outside." "Okay girl here I come." Sango came outside and immediately saw the look of distress upon her face and the tear streaks made from her mascara running down her face. Sango frowned helping Kagome out of the car who fell into her sister-like friend's arms. "Oh Kags what's wrong sweetie? You're too cute to be crying out here like this. Come on, let's talk about what's wrong inside."**

_Now they can see the tears in our eyes. But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts…._

"**Yo Inuyasha, what's wrong bro? You don't look so good. I came over here to drop off the printer you let me borrow for the report coach gave us, but uhh looks like you need some company…where's Kagome?" His best friend Miroku , who was also Sango's boyfriend, asked. Inuyasha was a wreck. His eyes were red from tears and his hair was all over the place. His once crisp royal blue collared shirt was wrinkled and tear spotted. Inuyasha shook his head saying, "Man I fucked up big time Miroku."Miroku sat down on the black recliner they had in their upper class apartment. "Well tell me what happened."Inuyasha shook his head free of the images of Kagome crying in his mind. "Man!!! It all happened so fast! I really don't remember what we where arguing about but I know I said some bull shit lie that really set her off and she left. Damn I mean we've been arguing so much lately and it's just gotten a lot worse lately especially today. I just feel so stupid right now."Inuyasha sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do man…if I lose her because of this…I…ugh I don't even want to think or say it!!!"Miroku felt sorry for his friend and saw all the pain he was going through. "Look bro it's gonna be alright. You'll get through this I know you will. Kagome's not gonna just leave you over a stupid argument. Trust me you two have been through too much just to give it up. Ya'll will work it out."Miroku said and smiled reassuringly at him. Inuyasha looked at him saying in a troubled voice, "I hope so Miroku."**

_Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide. 'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart……_

"**Look Kagome it's not your fault, Inuyasha is being a jackass right now and trust me he doesn't mean a word of what he says." Sango said handing Kagome another tissue. Kagome blew her nose and looked at her friend with a discouraged look upon her face. "But I understand where he's coming from. He's right. I haven't been very loving towards him lately and he deserves better than that. I don't even say I love you to him anymore, how could I have been so heartless?!?!"Kagome started to sob again and Sango wrapped her arms around her heart broken friend. "Awww Kagome everything will be fine."Kagome sniffed and said, "But we've been having such crazy arguments lately. I feel like it's my entire fault Sango. Maybe Kikiyou would be better for him."**

_Why do we hurt each other, why do we push love away ?..._

**Sango pushed her friend back gently to look her in the eyes. "You stop right there. Don't you ever compare yourself to that slut. Inuyasha loves you and you mean the world to him. He couldn't function right if he ever lost you and if he could I'll cut his member off so he couldn't. Point blank."Kagome giggled at Sango's twisted humor. "You're so crazy girl." "I know," Sango replied, "Now let's go talk some sense into your ignorant boyfriend."**

_Let's not wait till the water runs dry. We might watch our whole lives pass us by. Let's not wait till the water runs dry. We'll make the biggest mistakes of our lives. Don't do it baby…._

"**Look man, don't just sit here in your own self pity, you need to go get Kagome and tell her how much you truly love her."Miroku said encouraging Inuyasha to go after his girl."Get it together bro." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement." "You're right. But give me a minute, all this sadness has really made a man have to piss." Miroku laughed at his bluntness. "Yea, you do that." While Inuyasha was in the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Miroku looked through the peep hole and saw his girlfriend and Kagome. He opened it, accepting a kiss from Sango and gave Kagome an innocent hug when he saw Sango looking warningly at him. "What are you doing here Roku?" Sango asked. Miroku chuckled and said, "Probably the same reason Kagome is with you." "Yo Roku, who's at the…"Inuyasha didn't finish what he was saying as he saw his beautiful Kagome, who stared at him with sadness and love in her eyes. Inuyasha gave her a sad smile. "Hey."Kagome smiled back. "Hi."Sango elbowed Miroku in the side. "Come on let's give them some privacy." Miroku looked at her like she was crazy. "Naw I wanna watch what happens." Sango rolled her eyes and whispered something in his ear, which made him grin from ear to ear. "Hey you guys, we're gonna leave. We got some business to attend to. You two take care now alright?" Miroku grabbed Sango by the hand and rushed out the door. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them drive away, knowing only one thing could get Miroku to move so fast and they both bust out laughing. "That pervert."Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head in agreement, "He will never learn." After laughing a silence took over as both stared into each other eyes. Kagome decided to be brave and make the first move.**

_Some people will work things out and some just don't know how to change…._

"**Inu I'm so sorry. You are right about me not being intimate with you for the past couple of weeks. I guess I just got so caught up with my classes and let that have my time instead of focusing on you and you deserve better….and it hurts that it took Kikiyou to prove…."Inuyasha stopped her in mid-sentence. He kissed her breath away with such intensity that it blew her mind. Once they pulled away to breathe Inuyasha decided to step up. "Baby, Kikiyou couldn't measure up to half the person you are. You and her don't even belong in the same category so NEVER compare okay? I was wrong for what I said today. Dead wrong. You mean absolutely everything to me and no one can take away the love I have for you. You aren't perfect and neither am I but Kagome you are the perfect woman for me and in my eyes no other can compare to your beauty, your strength, your intelligence, baby just you in general. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you ok? So don't get it twisted."By the time Inuyasha was done Kagome had tears streaming freely down her face. Inuyasha frowned, "Did I upset you?" Kagome laughed quietly and smiled at him. "No silly you've made me happy. These are joyful tears…I never knew you could say something so romantic." Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "I try."Kagome giggled and gave him an award winning smile that made his heart melt. "I love you Inuyasha."Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too baby."**

_Let's not wait till the water runs dry. We might watch our whole lives pass us by. Let's not wait till the water runs dry. We'll make the biggest mistakes of our lives. Don't do it baby…._

_***The Next Day***_

"**Kaggy!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Hmmm, Inu 5 more minutes."Kagome said pulling the bed cover over her face. Inuyasha smirked and pulled the cover from her neck and started kissing her pre-mate mark. "But baby I'm hungry…will you fix me something to eat please?"Kagome inwardly groaned from his ministrations and his whining. "Ohh you big puppy, alright ."She said tweaking his ear and earned a playful growl from him. He smacked her on the ass, making her giggle as she walked into their kitchen. 'Big hungry dog-demon," She thought humorously and opened the door to the fridge. She froze from what she saw inside. Sitting beside the milk was a small velvet red covered box. She opened it and inside was a 14-carot diamond ring in the shape of a heart. "You like it?"Inuyasha's deep baritone voice startled her. "I l-love it."She said staring into the eyes of her lover. He smirked, "I bought it yesterday night while you were sleep."Kagome smiled weakly at him as he took the ring from her and out of the little box. "Kagome Higurashi we've been together for 2 years 8 months and 12 days. I've never been more happy than I am when I'm with you," He got down on one knee, "Kagome I love you with every fiber of my mind, my heart, and my soul. Would you give me the privilege of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"**

**I hope you enjoyed reading Lets Not Wait Till the Water Runs Dry. It's been awhile since I wrote an Inuyasha fanfic and I wanted to give it a fresh new start. Soo plz review it will encourage me! Thanks!!!**


End file.
